FateStay Night: Pandora's Calling
by kulaczking
Summary: What if, and hear me out, Rin summoned Neytiri as an Archer instead of Emiya. How would the war play out with her alien weapons and tsaheylu when no one knows what Eywa has in store for the princess of the Omaticaya. (She is summoned post movie events) Rated T for now, may change if continued.
1. My Servant is an Alien

So I was writing some more of my other story, Dawning Pantheon when this just suddenly popped into my head, I couldn't tell you why. Regardless, I hope this is interesting enough as it's the first crossover between these two franchises. And as such, I do not own Avatar or Fate/Stay Night or any of the variants, this is purely fan made.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Heroic spirits, _who_ have saved mankind time and time again, please answer my call and become my servant!" I finished and called into the dark room, illuminated by only the glow of the summoning circle beneath me.

Silence... Absolute silence. Did the summoning not work? If it didn't work I'd be a disgrace to the Tohsaka name. Please, no, this can't be... no. No. NO! I ran up the stairs to the living room of what was essentially MY house.

Slamming open the door I looked around, everything was in order. My heart sank, I had failed to summon a servant for the Holy Grail War. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be an unfortunate candle stick, and threw it with all my might in the the opposite wall with a scream. Only then, did I notice the red markings on the back of my hand...

"I'm... a master? I'm a master!" I jumped excitedly, totally forgetting that I had unjustly murdered a candle. "But... where is my servant?"

My answer came in the form of a quiet, vicious sounding hiss and what sounded like a the creaking of a bow being drawn.

"What the... AAAGH!" An arrow hit me in the right shoulder, launching me into the wall to the right of the basement door. The pain was excruciating, but what was worse, as that my arm was starting to spasm.

'Neuro-toxin' I deduced quickly, my head screaming in response to the pain. I heard the bow being drawn again and I did the first thing that came to mind.

"BY THE POWER OF MY COMMAND SEAL!" I yelled, unable to lift my arm, I continued, "I command you to drop your weapon and show yourself!"

A bright red glow from my hand signified the activating of the command seal.

The sound of hissing grew louder and I heard the distinct sound of a light wooden bow being dropped on the floor.

" _I... will... KILL you..."_ A voice spoke, but it wasn't in Japanese, I could tell.

My arm had since stopped twitching and now I could feel my breathing becoming harder, but I caught the glimpse of something just before I felt myself black out. Out of the dark corner of the room, a... blue? Yeah, definitely blue, body crawled its way into view, the head was covered in hair as dark as mine in an uncountable number of small braids with one long on one that draped over her left side and onto the ground. A light brownish loin cloth could be seen barely viable in the darkness of the room, and she had what looked like a LARGE knife strapped to her chest. At least... I think it was a she... All I could see now was darkness and I felt my breathing getting heavier and heavier.

"This is it huh?" I whispered very softly. "Well... at least I did one thing right..." I trailed off as I lost consciousness.

I woke up in my bed staring at the ceiling. I tried to move, but realize I was tied down by something. I lifted my head and immediately got a splitting headache, but gritted my teeth and looked around. MY room was a disaster, wardrobe and chest were broken and clothes hanging from open doors and drawers.

I turned my head about 90 degrees and came face to face with a blue skinned woman, fangs out... wait... fangs?

"Who...? Who are you?"

"Demon." The woman said, her voice thick with an accent I didn't recognize.

"Why am I... not dead?"

"Poison, natural resistance." she said looking away. I took note of the very colorful arrays of beads in her hair and around her neck.

I winced as my head throbbed, and lied down flat and stayed there.

" _Eywa, what has happened to me? I need your guidance."_

There was that weird language again.

"...What?" I asked not moving.

She gave a loud hiss. "Silence demon."

"Look. you clearly don't like me, but at least hear me out." I saw her ears, pointed ones, fold back out of the corner of my eye and she whipped around to look at me.

"You do not listen." She said threateningly.

I sighed... what should I even say, if anything? She obviously hates me right now, but I don't understand why. Who is she?

She sat in silence with her eyes closed and didn't move at all for a solid five minutes, as did I.

"My name is Rin Tohsaka," I finally said.

She didn't respond.

"I'm your master in what is known as the Holy Grail War, but you clearly don't like me so far. Mind telling me why?"

"Stolen... from my world," she spoke slowly.

"Stolen?"

"Yes."

"Where are you from?" I questioned.

She squinted in confusion but answered after a second. "Pandora."

"Pandora, where's that? Never heard of a place like that."

"Different world."

It was my turn to narrow my eyes, confused. What the hell did she mean by that? Does she mean another planet? That'd be impossible, we know that as of now, no life exists outside of Earth. Then again, her skin was blue, and it didn't seem painted, she had canines, and... a... TAIL?!

"You... have... a tail?"

She nodded.

"You're not from Earth... are you..." I said more factually than questioningly.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, and then shook her head softly. "No."

It was in that moment that I realized, I had an alien for a servant.

We sat in silence again, me processing the information and she doing... whatever she was doing.

"Neytiri." She said abruptly.

"...What?"

"Neytiri... is what I am called." She said finally turning back to face me.

"Nay.. teary?"

"Neytiri!" she yelled, obviously annoyed at my pronunciation of her name.

"Sorry."

"You will learn. Fast."

Deciding to change the topic slightly, I asked, "What class of servant are you?" Deep down I was praying she would say Saber, but I already knew what she was gonna say.

"Archer... I think."

Yeah, I figured. Speaking of which, I had an arrow in my shoulder, what... where is it? I went to flex my arm only to cry out in pain as it all returned to me.

"Do not, move..." she said jumping to her feet and turning towards me, her tail swinging behind her. "Great damage, need to rest."

"I could heal myself, if you'd untie me," I managed to say through the pain.

"No."

"W-Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I do not, trust you, yet."

I didn't really have a retort to that, so I decided to stay quiet and resist to urge to snap at her as I do with almost everyone else when I don't get my way.

"You are like child." She insulted.

I gave her a look of confusion. She simply brought her right hand up to her ear and held it there.

"Connected... ways I do not understand."

It was hours before she let me out, and also only did after I let her bandage me up with actual medical supplies instead of creatively using my undergarments and shirts. This lasted all of five minutes before I finally just healed myself.

Now that I could move freely and not be in pain, I sat down in the living room with her on the sofa and me in a chair across from her with about 15ft (~4.57m).

"Just so you aren't confused or scared, Ney... Neytiri," I said, still trying to get her name correct, "the grail has given you knowledge of our language, loose customs, and the city, along with your class specification and such."

She nodded silently.

"As a servant. you listen and follow my orders," she bared her teeth at that, "...and I understand you aren't happy about it. Please understand that this is how it works, but I will try to grant you as much freedom as I can."

She hissed quietly but seemed to accept it.

"One thing that isn't avoidable is conflict with other servants and masters. When that happens, I need you to listen to me whether you like it our not. I will let you fight the way you would like most of the time, but in some cases, I will require you to do things my way, understand?"

Again, she nodded, but this time more reluctantly.

"Now then, any questions? Or can I ask you some?"

She sat quietly and glanced around in thought.

"Are you... okay... master?" she said, spitting master out at the end like it left a vile taste in her mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine now thank you. And please call me Rin, master is too formal and it's clear you don't like it."

"Very well." I swear she smiled ever so lightly at that.

"Now... who... are you Neytiri? Like, what are you and what were you in your life?"

She pondered this for a minute before answering.

"I am of the Na'vi, Omaticaya tribe, I am the princess of the tribe."

"Excuse me... 'am'?"

"I am still living, yes."

"No no, I meant, when I summoned you... were you... still alive?"

"Yes."

That shouldn't be possible, you should only be able to summon dead heroic spirits. This leads to question two, HOW is she a heroic spirit anyway?

"What else can you tell me about yourself?" I asked, now more interested than before.

"My body is different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Na'vi are much larger than you. I am unsure why my body has shrank, along with my belongings."

"How... big are you?" Wow Rin, nice wording.

Neytiri didn't seem to understand the second meaning of that phrase and stood up. Summoning an arrow, a simple wooden shaft with yellow frills instead of feathers, and a stone arrowhead, she looked up and, to my horror, stabbed her arrow through the ceiling and into what would be my parent's room, if they lived here.

"Where the arrow ends." She said looking back down at me.

Based on the size of her arrow I deduced that she was actually about 10ft or so tall.

"Wow."

"I am curious to know if Seze has been shrunk to match me.

"Who's Seze?"

"My banshee."

...What?


	2. My Servant's Hair Has Worms in It

Yeah, this idea won't leave so here's another chapter in a night cause I have no life. That said, please review, I like to interact with readers so if you comment, I'll reach out and talk to you. Don't be scared to message, I don't bite lol, I love feedback and getting opinions on what I should do with my stories.

I don't own either franchise, so lets just go. Enjoy!

* * *

I had school today, so I was going through my normal routine in the morning. That being to wake up, break alarm clock, shower, do my hair, dress in something red, and go to school. Only problem was that this time, I had an alien servant to take care of, one that really didn't like people it would seem, something I would need to ask later on.

It has been a day since I summoned her, and a day that has been full of questions, two word answers, her cursing in whatever her language was, and her finding fascination with the gems I use for my stronger mage craft.

She has since figured out what her spirit form is, the ability all servants have that allows them to turn invisible to almost everybody and travel with their masters mostly undetected, and will be accompanying me to school as determined by her. I told her that if she really didn't like me or people, she didn't have to, but she insisted in her short and blunt, way of speaking.

I still don't know very much about her combat abilities, all I knew was that she had a bow, a banshee, or ikran as she called it a few times, and a large knife that appeared to be made of bone. Her Luck was a mediocre B-, which was okay, I could deal with that, but what surprised me was that her Noble Phantasm rank was A+. If her noble phantasm was this... banshee named Seze, how strong was this thing?

The trip to school was pretty uneventful, the typical guys trying to hit on me, which resulted in a hiss from Neytiri and me telling her that it's alright. To be honest, I do want a relationship, but I want it to be with someone I have feelings for first, and not some random guy that I might grow to like over time.

"Na'vi... mate for life," she said as we passed another group of guys.

"Is that so?" I asked her curiously.

"Yes. Is that not the case with Sky People?"

There it was again. Every time she would refer to humans, she called them "sky people," and I knew it must be important. I would need to ask about it later.

"Yeah, humans can vary, some stay with one person for life, other bounce around and can have multiple partners of the course of their lives.

Neytiri didn't respond, but I could tell by the silence that that fact disgusted her.

We reached my locker without issue and placed my unessential things and outdoor shoes in it.

"During school, I need you to simply keep watch, find somewhere to oversee my position and the surrounding area. If something happens, contact me as fast as possible."

"Understood." She replied and I felt her energy distance itself from me back in the direction of the main entrance.

Class was as boring as ever, same old stuff every day, stuff I could do just as easily as walking. Lunch was as exciting as it got... or so I thought. When we reached our second class after lunch, I felt a tingling in my spine, a feeling I got when I sensed danger.

"Archer, anything happening that you can see?" I whispered to what appeared to everyone else as no one.

"Nothing."

It was then that I felt a large weight get pressed on me, and it appeared that it was only me that noticed.

"Archer... someone has just finished setting up an unrestricted spell around the school."

"I do not know what that means." She said matter-of-factly.

"It means that someone is planning to do something BIG with the people in the building, what they are planning I don't know."

"Should I check for..." she paused, clearly not sure of a word.

"Oddities?" I finished.

"I do not know that word, but it is likely what I am thinking."

"Then do that, report back to me in 10 minutes." I told her before turning my attention back to the teacher as if nothing was wrong.

Several minutes had past with no contact from Neytiri. I was about to reach out to her when her distinct, accented voice entered my mind.

"A male... student most likely, was on the top of the... building... alone. He has now entered and is out of sight. Should I begin to track him?"

"Yes, follow him long enough to note his appearance."

"I will do that."

She broke contact and presumably went to follow the unknown person.

On that note, the teacher dismissed us, students dispersing in every direction. Thinking about it, whoever did this picked a terrible time to finish their preparation. Why finish during school and not after everyone had left? Something just didn't add up.

"Rin. Do all masters have red markings on their hands like you do?"

"Yeah, why? Does he have them?" I asked almost too excitedly.

"No, he does not appear to."

"Oh..." my heart sank. Whoever did this is gonna get away with it unless we can find them soon. "Quick, search as many as to can for any sign of command seals, the red markings," I called and ran off to search myself.

"I will do that."

Our search came up empty. I walked home, annoyed that something so obvious could get away. Part of me wanted to yell at Neytiri, but my sensible part didn't want another arrow stick out of me, so I grumbled to myself the whole way home.

I basically kicked open the door and ran upstairs before falling on my, still blood stained, bed. I heard Neytiri enter the door due to the one creaky board, something she demanded I fix asap. I rolled over and looked over at her. Her blue skin still stuck out as her most defining feature, like I mean, she doesn't wear much for clothes and her whole body is blue. That and her golden eyes staring at me made me feel really uncomfortable.

"Neytiri." I said to her sternly, something I hesitated to do. She seemed to understand I was upset and brushed off the harshness in my voice.

"Yes?" She responded shutting the door and leaning back against it with turning around.

"What is your true noble phantasm?"

"I cannot answer that," she said calmly, "The answers you seek will come when Eywa tells me you are ready."

"Who is Eywa?" I asked curious now. She heard mentioned this person a couple of times but had given no context as to who it really was.

"Eywa is our mother, the spirit that holds all life."

"So like a goddess?"

She got that look of 'I don't get it, and I don't care if you explain or not,' and I decided not to speak more of it.

"Anyway, can you grab this from downstairs in the refrigerator?" I handed her a piece of paper with the name of a food written on it so she didn't have to guess.

"Refrigerator?"

"Its the large black, shiny box in the kitchen, when you open the door it should be cold on the inside."

She looked down at the paper again, her tail swished around in annoyance the longer she looked at it.

"What are these markings?"

"The grail didn't teach you our written language?"

She stood there for a second and then shook her head.

"Well that complicates things. Alright follow me," I said swinging my feet of the bed and standing up. Neytiri, in her apparently smaller than normal body, still stood about 6' 6" or 6' 7", somewhere near that, and as such was taller than me by a good margin. Her tail alone was about three feet, I think, maybe a bit longer, and her long braided hair was about as long. Something else I noticed as I walked past, even with the lamp next to my bed turned on, it was dark enough to see what looked like glowing pin holes all along her body.

As we entered my kitchen, as place that tends to end in disaster, though has moment of glory once in a while, a question popped into my head.

"Neytiri, do you every change hair styles? Or do you always have that long braid?"

"Hair is sacred, I do not mess with it. And my braid is out of necessity."

I stopped reaching for the fridge's door and turned to face her.

"What do you mean 'out of necessity?'"

Instead of speaking, her reached over her shoulder and pulled her well-done braid in front of her. grabbing it near the end she angled it upwards and brushed the hair at the end aside with her other hand. I only know noticed that she only has four fingers, instead of five. Maybe that's a Navy thing... wait.. Na'vi, right. I refocused on her... hair... only to see what looked like a bundle of thin pink worms with tiny fibers on them... squirming around in the air where her ponytail would have ended.

"It protects my queue."

Any apatite I had was now gone as I looked at them, unsure whether to be curious, disgusted, scared, or all three.

My body answered for me by falling to my knees, hyperventilating, and convulsing as if I were going to throw up.

"Please put... them... away..." I managed between gasps as I stared at the floor.

"Them? They... IT is a part of my body!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry i't just... just humans... don't have anything like... like that," I said, still feeling like I was on the verge of throwing up.

Neytiri helped me back to me room and sat down in the same chair as she did when I was tied to the bed. It was at this point I knew I had to ask a question that was bugging me from the first moment I saw her.

"Why didn't you kill me earlier?"

For the first time, I saw her ears drop and she sighed. Resting her hands in her lap, she turned and faced me, her bright amber yellow eyes baring deep into my teal ones.

"I was scared, scared for myself, my people... and scared for Jake," she spoke solemnly. "I was pulled from my world, away from my mate, I was angry. I realized... you were no threat and I do not like to kill without purpose."

I couldn't help but understand where she was coming from, but who is Jake?

"Who's Jake?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and her tail whipped from right to left. "Jake is my mate, one of the Sky People that came to our world. I taught him our ways and he fought to protect us. I have loved him since." Her eyes narrowed more and the tail swung more angrily. "But you ripped me away from him."

Sky People was humans to her. How could a human be on her world? We are only just perfecting the technology to send drones to Mars, and even then...

"Wait... what year is it on your world?"

She lost all hostility for a moment, something I was thankful for. Her eyes turned upward in thought, and she sat like that for a moment before looked back at me and answering. "Jake said it was... 2154... on his world when he came to us."

My eyes widened and she seemed to notice.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"It's only 2004 now..."

She opened her mouth and closed it again as we realized together what had happened.

My servant was from 150 years in the future.

* * *

My eyes hurt from looking at a screen this long, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated, but not required lol.


	3. My Servant Slaps Another Servant

**You're welcome.**

* * *

I was getting quite annoyed. No sign of the magus that set up the bounded field, although nothing about the field had progressed in anyway, thankfully. I sat in my final class, spinning my pencil in circles on my paper with a noticeable frown plastered on my face.

Luckily for me, Neytiri has been rather quiet for the past day. Her generally hostile attitude would not help the headache that I've had since this morning. Maybe she knows that and actually cares.

Nah, probably just lucky.

The bell rang signalling the end of school that day and students began to pack up and disperse. I still sat in my chair while tapping the top of my desk with my finger. Somehow, I need to disable the field around the school before the person behind it decides to do anything with it.

"Are you alright Rin?" the teacher asked as he opened the door to leave himself.

"Yes yes, I'm... I'm alright. I'm just pondering events that have happened recently," I replied and waved my hand in dismissal.

"Neytiri," I called to her in my head through the link that servants and masters share.

An not-so-exalted grunt was the response.

"I want you to search the school perimeter for anything that seems out of place."

My hope was that maybe the perpetrator was entering and exiting the school in a hole is the fence or something of that nature. That and that my servant is an Archer, her increased senses would be able to find something.

"I will do that," she determined and broke the connection.

I entered the hallway and glanced around. I was greeted by a very barren, empty school building, at least, what little I could see of it that is. I chose to go the the right,and turned down a staircase that was near the center of the building. At the bottom floor, I went to the school library a few doors away.

I had a small spell active, one that would alert me if it found any concentrated magical energy nearby.

It didn't take long as I soon found a runic circle etched into the side of one of the book cases. Using a minor unraveling spell, I slowly and methodically destoryed the power flowing near the sigil. It was also about the time I had finished that Neytiri spoke up again.

"I have not found anything odd, only animal tracks."

Oh.

"Well that helps... I suppose," I told her dejectedly.

A clicking of her tongue was heard and an annoyed sigh followed.

"I'm going to take down as many as I can of these field anchors as I can now that I know what to look for. Can I trust you to keep watch?"

"Yes."

I nodded to myself, maybe I can work with this.

Night fell upon the school, and by then I had knocked out six anchors. I assumed there were more, but this is all I could find at the moment. A seventh one was on the roof and I was currently bent over, applying my magic. The intense swirling energy around this one in particular meant that this was the the trigger point of whatever the maker had in mind for the school. Most likely a soul harvesting spell that turned humans into mana...

Neytiri hadn't spoken up at all since our last little 'talk' of sorts and sometimes I forget she's even here. However, I was suddenly jolted back to reality by her voice in my head.

"Someone with a weapon is above you," she spoke stoically.

I spun my head around and looked up at a water-tower type thing behind me. On top was a man, dressed in a blue spandex suit, and holding a giant red spear over his shoulders.

"Oh? Don't mind me little lady, just curious is all," he spoke up and tilted his head back and to the side.

"Is this your doing?" I inquired and motioned to the circular mark on the roof.

"Nope. Dirty tricks are something master tend to do. Me on the other hand, I just fight where and when I'm told. Isn't that right... you... what even are you?" He trailed off suddenly.

A shimmer of light appeared beside me and my servant stood, staring up at the mysterious person.

"You could see her? That would make you a servant," I accused him.

"Well that's rude of you to say," he said standing up, "maybe I need to teach you some manners."

He grinned and held the spear off to his right as it suddenly lit up with a burst of red energy.

I looked around quickly, observing our surroundings. Boxed in on four sides by the fence that encases the roof area, I determined that we would be as a serious disadvantage if Neytiri, being an Archer, had to fight here. No cover, very few places to fire from, I knew we had to move, fast.

"Archer! Lets go!" I called to her and turned around to run towards the nearest edge.

A screech of air alerted me to a red point of a lance rushing towards me. I ducked under the strike and made a series of quick direction changes to throw off the servants aim... hopefully. In a second, I had chanted a reinforcement spell on my legs and lurched forward towards the fence. Not wasting a moment, I jumped clear over the relatively high chain barrier and fell from the roof.

"Archer, handle the landing!" I told Neytiri through our link.

I just recieved a sigh as my body was caught by two strong arms and launched forward through the air again.

When we landed a second time, I was pushed from her arms and had to catch myself from falling. I stumbled but managed to stay upright, only to hear the same whistling sound of the spear again.

I braced myself for impact and because of this tripped. I then heard a loud grinding noise of metal and bone and felt nauseous as I figured I just lost an arm or leg. I hit the ground and rolled and was greeted by a blue body crouched over me protectively, one that was hissing quite angrily at my attacker and was holding a HUGE bone knife out in front it.

"Protective of your master I see," the man sighed and shook his head. "As you should I suppose."

"Servant Lancer," Neytiri growled at him.

"The one and only," now confirmed as Lancer retorted.

"Why have you come here?" my servant questioned, still over me and clearly not happy.

"Just observation really, my master's a bit of a coward you see."

"Leave us then."

"Sorry, but I only take orders from my master. However, if you don't mind me asking..."

Neytiri narrowed her eyes but didn't respond.

"...What the hell are you exactly? No human has blue skin and a tail," said gesturing to my servant with the back end of his spear.

At this, Neytiri actually smiled ever so slightly, "Correct, none of the Sky People have blue skin."

Lancer gave a mixed look of confusion, curiosity, and impatience.

"Forget I asked. Now, I believe you're an Archer servant?"

"Yes."

Lancer stabbed to butt of his spear into the ground and smirked. "Take out your bow then, I'll wait for you."

Neytiri slowly rose up of me and quickly scanned me for wounds before turning back to face her opponent. I saw her hand tense up and her body seemed to glow ever so slightly with a teal light. Her skin showing a beautiful pattern of bio-luminescent spots.

Lancer simply stared at her with an unreadable expression.

" _What's wrong Archer?_ " I asked through my mind.

" _Permission to attack?_ " She responded.

I stood there unsure of what to do for a second, weighing my options. We could retreat and maybe get killed, fight and maybe get killed, or do nothing and definitely get killed. I took a nervous step back.

"Show me what you can do Archer!"

A genuine looking smile from Neytiri was the only warning anyone got back the ground cracked under her and she practically vanished from sight.

Sensing the danger, Lancer assumed a defensive stance very quickly and was able to stop a slicing attack from his left side as a blue and green blur slammed into him with enough force to launch him back across the outdoor basketball court we were standing on.

Neytiri jumped up onto the second story wall of the school and propelled herself off in a diving attack. Her knife collided with Lancer spear and a sickeningly loud groan of metal echoed through the courtyard as Lancer's spear bent under the force of the strike. Not waiting a moment, she flipped off the flexed weapon and spun very gracefully back onto her feet a short distance away.

Lancer spat at the ground, "You really think that you're a match for me this that kind of attack?" He rushed towards her and stabbed towards her right side. Spinning to the side, Neytiri dodged the strike and used the momentum to slash down at Lancer's shoulder. In a feat of inhuman speed, he flicked the shaft of his lance and the back half collided with her knife, flinging it out of her hands and into the air.

"Well that was stupid," he brought his arm forward, intending to run her straight through the middle.

"Archer!" I screamed, expecting her to become impaled on his weapon.

A smirk appeared on her face as she backhanded the lance away and using her own tail, slapped him HARD in the face. Bringing her left leg up, she kicked the momentarily stunned Lancer in the chest and catapulted him into the nearest building wall, which now had a Lancer shaped hole in it.

Neytiri raised her arm up without looking and caught her knife flush in her hand.

The wall practically exploded as pissed Lancer stormed out, a large red mark on the left side of his face.

"You know," he growled, "I don't particularly like getting slapped."

Neytiri shrugged.

"Well, I think I'lll repay you with my mightest blow!"

Lancer turned to the side and assumed a different stance as his spear burst into light. A large amount of red-violet prana swirled around it angrily as if begging somethhing to try and fight it.

 _'This is not good, he's planning to use his noble phantasm,"_ I thought.

Somewhere off in the courtyard, the shuffling of feet was heard.

The energy around Lancer quickly blew away, "Who's there!" he yelled in the direction of the sound.

I couldn't believe it, a student was still here. At this hour? Who could it possibly be?

Lancer sighed, "Unfortunately, there can't be witnesses, so we must put this on hold. I'll warn you though..." He stared down Neytiri with a wolf's glare. "...I won't be so nice."

He leaped away after the student leaving me and my servant alone. Neytiri just stood there and sheathed her knife in the hide strap on her chest.

"Should I follow?" She asked me calmly.

"Yes, I know the rule he's talking about and I hate it, we need to save whoever that was!" I said back a bit too loudly as her ears folded back slightly.

"Very well."

I took off running in the direction of Lancer's disappearance, dismissing Neytiri as I did so.

And so the hunt to save the innocent student began... can't be that bad... right?


End file.
